The untitled
by Epic Author of Amazingness 14
Summary: this story was purely out of boredom, so read and find out what its about because i really have no idea what it is about...yet
1. Chapter 1

Hi people nother story here hopes you like. Random inspiration about not owning anything except the plot.

Hey? You think there should be OC's?

yay for story time!

Chapter One

Jaden and Jesse sat on the roof looking over Dual academy.

Jaden sighed and layed back basking in the light sun hitting near him.

Jesse smiled at his friend and looked over to the sea watching boats come and go.

Content Jaden closed his eyes and began to fall asleep with his arms behind his head.

Jaden was thinking about all the things that had happened so far in his life.

He had fought off Shadow Riders in his first year, and last year he had defeated the Society of Light and Sartiroius.

He slowly and comfortably began to fall into a peaceful sleep.

Jesse looked back at Jaden and smiled at his friend and stood up.

He walked down the stairs and because it was saturday he walked through the corridors without running into anyone and left back to his dorm room.

When Jaden woke up a few minutes later he didn't see Jesse and wondered where he was for a second then did away with the thought because he couldn't be follow Jesse around all day.

**Jaden POV**

I layed back down and closed my eyes thinking about all my awesome friends.

Alexis, who had stood by my side since I beat her by the girls' Obelisk dorm, was going to stay at Duel academy after she completed it.

Cyrus, who was friends with me since the very beginning, still isn't sure about what he's doing.

Hassleberry, who I met when dueling to get duel disks back last year.

And Chazz, my hotheaded rival...there's really nothing I can say about him that wouldn't go against my morals.

Then there's Jesse who, as soon as we met, was like an old friend.

I'm going to miss him when he has to go back to North academy but in the mean time I think it's best if we just have a good time.

Speaking of which I have a duel in about...

I thought getting up and looking around for the time then remembering that I was on the roof I ran back into the school looking for one.

When I found a clock it said it was almost time for my duel so I rushed over to the arena to duel the unknown person.

When I got there I found a masked figure standing at the other side of the arena.

He smiled at me and turned on his duel disk then I followed suit.

I was going to go first and I was going to let him so when we drew our four cards he drew his fifth and the duel had begun.

_Mystery Man 4000/Jaden 4000_

He threw a card down on the monster zone then the monster appeared on the field wearing nothing but a purple robe.

Other than the robe it was pratically formless and a light red color.

"What is that?" I asked almost in shock and the figure took the shape of me becuase there was nothing else on the field.

It looked at me innocently with its purple robe on too.

After I got out of my daze it smiled at me, his mouth full of extremly sharp teeth.

That suprised me a little then I looked back at his field then he put three cards face down.

"I activate...a spell card..." he said his voice sounding like there were many other people saying it all at once.

A card appeardd on his field and it had the picture of a shapless monster on it with a mustache, gotee combo.

The card, though entertaining, looked as if it had some bad effect for me.

"This card lets me take 3000 points from your life points." He said with a chuckle ending the sentance.

"What? That can't be an actual card!" I nearly yelled seeing my life points drop to only a thousand.

"Yeeess, Maybe you're just being a bad sport and trying to make it that you can win by default?" He asked laughing then his voice sounding far-off.

I gave a huff and he ended his turn.

_Mystery ma 4000/ Jaden 1000_

"Fine, my draw." I said drawing a card then looking at it before returning it to my hand.

"But first, how about we...up the ante(Pronunciation = an' tee) a little. If I win then you have to do whatever I say for about... three millenia." He said then looked at my stunned expression.

"Millenia? I asked in more shock than before and the monster laughed silently on the field.

"And if I win?" I question him when he didn't answer.

"If you win I leave." He said simply and activated a trap card.

"But now I activate this trap card that ends your turn now and makes you discard everything in your hand."

I discarded the cards in my hand so I had nothing then I looked worriedly back at him.

Now I activate a spell card called 'infinate cards'. Now I have as may cards in my hand as I want. That applies for you too." he said and the card appeared on the field.

"Next i activate the trap hand revival. That lets me double the amount of cards you just discarded and draw that many from my deck." He said taking ten cards out and adding them to his hand.

I began to wonder if there was any chance of me winning.

"The next card I activate is called double destruction. This beauty will make you my slave for life." he said activating a card from his hand.

"It doubles the number of cards in my hand then adds the amount, in thousands, to my monster's attack points." he said and his monster's attack points shot up from 1000 to 11000.

"Wait! No!" I yelled before I had to be his slave.

"Not yet, but soon. The last card I activate triples my monsters current attack points." he said then his monster's points went from 11000 to 33000.

"I-I've never. I..." I could only manage to see as I stared up at a huge red and purple version of myself.

Just as soon as the monster was about to attack the principal and Dr. Crowler ran into the arena to try and stop the duel.

"Attack and make him my slave forever!" he announced into the air talking to no one I could see.

"End this duel now!" Crowler shouted shrilly running towards me.

"This duel is illegal!" Chancellor Sheppard yelled, but they were too late, the attack connected with me and I was sent flying into the wall behind me.

My life points hit zero faster than I could blink.

When I connected with the wall the first thing that hit it was my head.

It felt as iff my skull was going to break as I slid to the ground almost in slow motion with the two running towards me in a panic.

I saw the man laughing himself to death, which I wished happened at the time, then all the things came back to real speed.

The Chancellor and Crowler ran towards me but I couldn't hear what they were saying.

My ears were ringing so loudly and my head was throbbing that I stopped thinking straight.

My vision began to become black around the edges then my eyelids fell and I passed out into a restless sleep.

When I woke next I was laying in a hospital bed in the infirmary. Cyrus was staring with such huge tearful eyes that I mistook them for wet dinnerplates at first.

I tried to move my head to see who else was in the room but as soon as I tried my vision blurred and my head pained me.

More of my friends ran over to see if I was ok but I still couldn't hear anything and my ears weren't ringing.

They all started, what I thought was, talking at once.

I looked from Atticus to Alexis then Chazz in a corner then hasselberry, Jesse and Cyrus again.

I looked towards Jesse who seemed to be to most worried.

I looked at him for another second then the nurse came over and removed something from my head that I thought was a bandage then I could hear everyone.

"JadenhurthelpfeelneedJesse?" I heard everyone say at once.

"...What?" I asked after they stopped and waited for a response from me.

"What happened?" Alexis and Jesse asked at the same.

Chazz got up and walked over to hear what happened.

Atticus pulled out his ukalale(sp?) from underneath my bed and played an out of tune song.

Alexis turned around and swiped the instrument the flung it across the room and Atticus followed.

I watched him for another second that dazed me the looked at my friends.

"Jaden, are you ok? You don't seem like your normal self." The nurse said walking over to me a holding a hand to my head.

I exhaled deeply then looked back at my friends and suddenly noticed that there was a bandage covering the top of my head with blood covering the back.

I sat up with a slight effort and looked at my frineds again going to start telling them what had happened when my head felt like a hydrolic press was crushing it.

I groaned and held my head with one of my hands then felt dizzy.

"Oh.. Jaden you shouldn't be sitting up." the nurse, whose name I forgot (A/N: Me too), said and layed me back down the quickly ran to get more bandages for my head.

She motioned the others to leave and they did a little unwillingly.

The nurse walked over to me and started to take my current wrap off.

As the bandage came off I felt the blood-soaked hair at the back of my head and I realized how extent the attack was.

I closed my eyes because I knew that sleep was the answer to everything.

I fell into a nice peaceful sleep quickly.

YAY NEW STORY!

How you like? Good, bad?

DO You LOVE It?

DO You HATE It?

Pweease review!

I need reviews otherwise I start to thinks that my story is no good.

Ok? OK!

Good now you say I love story k?

Yes inglish is my first language, I just choose to type like this.

Ok you make me happy people go get 'em!


	2. Chapter 2

Ah chapter two... feels good to be on top...too bad I have no idea what that feels like.

Ok no ownage here and there.

and onto to the story.

CHAPTER 2

_Jaden POV_

When I awoke again the room was different, actually, calling it a room was being generous.

I looked around the black walled container or box or whatever.

The first thing I saw was that there was a sleeping dog in a small corner of the room.

**At Duel Academy**

_No POV_

The nurse walked in to the room where Jaden was supposed to be asleep in and almost dropped her clip board when she saw an empty bed.

She quickly ran over to the bed in hopes of finding him under the sheets but was to no avail.

She then ran to the chancellor's office to report that Jaden was missing.

The nurse flung open the doors and went straight to Sheppard that was sitting with his back to the doors in his chair.

When he heard the doors open he turned to see the panic-stricken nurse standing there.

"Miss Fontaine, what's wrong?" Chancellor Sheppard asked her and stood up from his chair.

"It's Jaden! He's vanished!" She said in a frenzy of panic.

Chancellor Sheppard went over to the intercom and pressed the button so he could speak to the students and faculty members.

"Students and professors: Jaden Yuki is missing and I need you to be on the look out for him. In the meantime I shall be conducting thurough searches of the school grounds." He said and his short speech ended.

As soon as he finished speaking there was mumbling coming from every classroom from the students as well as the teachers.

Jesse had been watching the intercom when the announcement started and was now horrofied to find that his best friend was gone.

He looked around the class room for a familiar face, luckily he found Alexis sitting a few seats away with a blank expression.

He wondered weather she had even heard the announcement or if she cared.

He looked at Dr. Crowler and saw that he was looking in his desk for something.

He carefully made his way over to Alexis over the empty chairs and closed the distance.

"Pst, Alexis!" Jesse said trying to get her attention in a low whisper.

Alexis merely looked at Jesse for a moment and turned her attention back to Crowler.

"Alexis, did you hear that announcement?" he asked hoping she would answer at all.

"What about it?" she asked in a tone so icy that penguins would want to live around her.

"Don't you care that Jaden is gone?" he asked taking occasional peaks at Crowler who was still rummaging.

"Not as much as you think." Alexis said, her gaze not leaving Crowler's back.

**Unknown location**

_Jaden POV_

I tried to put a hand to my head to ease the throbbing that had started again but I found that my hands were tied to a wall behind me.

I tried to move my other hand but it was also chained.

I realized, at this point, that I wasn't in Duel Academy anymore.

I tugged on the chains on my arms and tried to stand up, but there were chains around my ankles also.

The chains had been rattling as I was struggling and the dog began to stir.

I froze when I saw it fall out of its slumber.

It snorted and looked at me, whilst it stood up.

I was starting to be filled with fear of the unknown.

The dog growled and bared its teeth at me so I knew it wasnt happy about a stranger being in his presence.

I backed away from the creature as the long ominous growl got louder, but I couldn't move due to the chains.

I sat frozen with fear as the mighty creature stalked closer to me, its head lowered and its ears flat against its head.

I could hear my breath coming out in rasping whisps as the creature drew ever near.

I knew this would be where I die, my reason for living was forgotten, I would soon be forgotten.

The creature dog stopped a few feet away from me and lowered its body into attack position, crouched on the ground still growling fiercly.

Just as it was about to spring at me, a door opened to reveal a horrific sight: Cyrus's dead body hanging from the ceiling suspended by his neck.

My mind whizzed and spun as I stared at, what I thought to be, my best friend's body.

The creature in front of me seemed more interested in dead meat, so it lunged at Cyrus instead.

I felt a pang of guilt knowing I could've stopped the animal from attacking him.

I quickly looked around the room in an act to find a way to escape.

My eyes were drawn to a corner where a figure I had not seen before was strew across the floor.

The corner was on the other side of the room so I couldn't tell who it was, if it was anyone I knew.

I squinted my eyes and I could almost make out the faint outline of long hair coming from the person's head on the floor.

As my eyes strained ever harder, I began to be able to see the color: a head of blonde with light streaks of brown.

My eyes widened as I realized who owned that hair.

I looked over the person again and she seemed to be alive, for the most part.

I was slightly relieved when I saw this and I wondered how Alexis had gotten herself into this place with me.

As I wondered this I tried to remember Duel Academy, but all I remembered was the mysterious dueler and waking up in a white room surrounded by strangers I knew the names of.

I remembered their faces, but I didn't recognize any of them.

I started to panic as I knew that my friends would have to be someplace in my memory.

I racked my brain for any evidence of my kinship with any of them, but the faces had no names.

I opened my eyes, which I hadn't relized I closed, and looked around the room and towards the person in the corner.

I was bewildered when I saw that there was nothing there, like I had imagined it.

I couldn't remember who it was there or their name, and I franticly tried to free myself from the chains.

I struggleded for a few seconds, the came a whooshing sound and the walls opened up.

A gas poured out of each wall straight from the middle and I felt lightheaded.

My vison began to fade and my struggling stopped.

The world was getting farther away and the smell of the gas was no where.

I tried to steady myself, to keep from going under again, but I just toppled over to my right and my vision turned black...

I heard mumbled words coming from all around me.

There were a few distinct words like "fluids" and "rest" and "trauma", but everything else was a slurr of words.

I remained still, on what felt like metal, and I listened for more.

The words began to clear up a bit, and I heard someone reach for an object near me.

I opened my eyes a fraction of an inch, and saw that they had just taken something that looked like a breathing mask from my face.

I then heard every word clearly as if I was right in the conversation.

"I doubt that the master wants us to mess with his mind like this." One person said in a matter-of-fact way. "He said watch the prisoner, not torture him. What even gave you the idea to poison him like that? You could've killed him, then where would we be? I'll tell you where, we'd be living off auntie Lorraine's farm again _working_!"

"He's still alive, isn't he? I didn't go an kill him, can't you see he's awake now? You just got your shorts in a twist over nothing." The other said and I realized they both had a souther accent, more pronounced than ... that other person I know...

"He's awake now?" The first asking in disbelif.

"Yep, been awake and listening to our conversation since it started." The second said with a sort of pride in his voice.

"You twit! Why didn't you say nothing?" The first said and I heard a sound like someone slapping another.

"Well I thought that you were so happy with yelling at me," He started. "You wouldn't mind if someone else happened to.. partake.. in the con ver sati oni."

The second person seemed to have a deeper vioce that you would usually hear in a person that didn't have much brain.

"Now I know why momma liked me better. I actually get work done." The first said in a mocking tone and walked closer to me.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" The second asked, obviously confused.

"Exactly what it sounds like, numb skull! Momma liked me better than she did you!" The first responded turning his attention back towards the other.

"Well just because you got one of those edjumcations, don't mean I can't be as smart as you!" The second said and I could almost hear the way he put his fists on his hips.

"There's no way in crop land that you, the son that was dropped fifty times when he was a baby, would _ever _ be smarter than me, the son with the education and IQ." The first said ending with an indignant tone.

"Just cause momma didn't take me to the eye doctor doesn't mean I can't have IQ!" The second said seeming to feel proud of his deduction.

"Nit wit! That's not what IQ points are!" The first said, his voice getting farther away. They must have been walking away from me.

"Don't you call me a nit wit, brother, I'm just as smart as you are. I could beat you in arm restling, football, crop dusting, and all those other things we did on the farm." The second responded, his voice fading too.

The next thing the one said was just a mumble again, meaning they were far away now.

I spared a few second's to listen to see if they were to return, but they didn't.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in something like an operating room.

I sat up and looked around from my position on the table before.

As soon as I was up, I suddenly felt lightheaded and nasueas. I grasped my head as to steady it and my hands came across something warm and squishy.

My blood ran cold as I felt what it was that was on my head: my brain.

It was fully exposed and pulsing.

I wanted to scream in surprise, but I realized my throat was also open.

I looked at my hands as blood dripped down from the open wounds and I realized this was a huge toture chamber.

I looked around as fast as I could go without hurting myself and I saw a one-way window in front of the table.

I got down only to find there was something missing. I fell and landed face down with my chin hitting the ground first.

I could feel my jaw starting to break as I turned to look at my feet.

I almost gasped aloud when I saw where my feet were supposed to be, there were just bloody stumps and bone.

This time I really did scream and I heard someone running towards the room again.

Frantically, I crawled over to the door they left from and managed to click the lock closed.

I turned onto my back in relief as I saw the window.

It was completely black, but I could see the outlines of people walking and standing behind it.

I crawled my way through the equipment and table to see what was over there.

I got up on my knees and my head was just a bit too short to see.

I quickly looked around for something to prop myself up on so I could get an idea of what was going on.

I quikly swept the room for anything flat when something in a corner of the room caught my attention.

It was small and tan and square.

I thought it was a box, so I crawled over and grabbed the box.

As soon as I touched it, the thing opened its blood red eyes and glared at me menacingly.

If I had my voice at the time I would have yelled and screamed.

"What in the world is this?" I tried to say, but the gashes on my neck kept any noise from escaping my lips. 

I used my hands this time and I jumped towards the door which I had locked.

I moved the knob, but nothing happened.

I frantically shook and jiggled the handle, but, still, nothing happened.

I turned towards the demented box panic-stricken and I saw that, to my relief, it had disappeared.

I didn't wonder what happened to it, I was just happy that it couldn't bother me again.

I made my way over to the window again and sat under it looking up.

I then had an idea: I could stand on what I had left of my feet to see.

And I did just that, though it hurt more than any normal human should be able to stand.

I cupped my hands on the glass to look through doubling as something to brace myself with.

I saw the outline of people more clearer now, but I could not make out who they were.

They seemed to back away from my face almost pressed against the glass; they must have been terrified of something.

I then felt something warm hitting my neck in puffs.

I wondered what it was that could do that, so I turned and there it was.

A huge, grizzly, creature on its hind legs.

Bummer, commercial break.

Ahaha :P

Don't worry, my friends, the next chapter will be up shortly :D


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, so here is chapter three of this no-plot story.

Me hopes you're enjoying yourself reading this, I sure am writing it :D

Ok, anyways, I don't own anything but this plot (I might not even own that O.O)

Okey dokey, on with the story...

CHAPTER 3

Jaden POV

The creature loomed over me and growled at me.

The sound made my blood run cold and I stood there frozen with fear.

There were hushed screams from the other side of the glass and the faint sound of people running.

I knew that this beast was trouble, I just didn't know how to escape it.

The creature had been drooling and as it was standing over me, the spit dripped onto my face.

Disgusted, I moved to wipe it off, and that was the last move I remember making.

The creature lunged at me and bit into me.

In that second I managed one agonizing scream, then I was silent.

Third Persoson POV

The creature released Jaden and, happy with its kill, dragged his carcass towards a door it had barrled over when it entered.

A man came running into the room with a huge hypodermic needle in hand.

"This time, I'll make sure to finish you off, myself!" He scaremed and ran head-first at the creature.

It dropped Jaden to protect its self, but its reflexes were no match for the anasthetic; the creature passed out right next to Jaden.

The man, breathing heavily, walked over towards the fallen boy.

He inspected the damage that had been done to him: Missing part of his skull, lacerations through the throat, missing completely his feet, and a large bite mark across his left shoulder.

The white-clad man stood up and shook his head. "My boy, there is not much I can do for you, but I can help you heal." He said addressing no one in particular.

With that, he took Jaden's body carefully onto his back and headed towards the door, leaving the creature to die in the small hallway.

Jaden's POV

**Unknown Location **

I felt myself falling, falling into nothingness.

The feeling was there, but nothing else was.

I was a lone entity in a vast sea of nothing.

There was nothing to hear, therefore I had no ears; nothing to see, so I had no eyes; nothing to smell, and I had no nose.

The only thing that registered was that I was falling and that it felt so good to finally have my eyes closed.

I left myself in the feeling for sometime, there was no need for time here, and I couldn't tell how long passed before I wanted the feeling gone.

I thought for a second, contemplating how to wake myself.

I realized that if I could be woken and I had coherent thoughts, I couldn't be dead.

I tried to move my arms, but nothing was there.

My legs were gone with the rest of me.

I was suspended in the same vastness of nothing, but now I wanted out.

Wait, suspended?

Yes, I had stopped falling, finally.

I wondered if that had been brought upon by my wish to stop, so I thought something else.

I wanted to be able to see, it was that that I thought.

As soon as the thought graced my mind, I managed to open my eyes and see my surroundings.

Just as I had felt, there was nothing but a black expanse.

I noticed that I seemed to be laying on a flat surface and I wondered if I could see the rest of my body.

I looked and just as I had thought it, there were my limbs.

I looked around my environment once more, surverying it, when I saw someting odd in the distance.

It seemed like a small, white, rectangle and soon it was joined by others.

I stood up on my new found legs and mangaed to walk towards them.

It seemed the more I walked forward the farther I got, so I started to run.

They left my line of vision faster now, and before long, I had no sight of them whatsoever.

I wondered why I couldn't reach them, then I thought that it would be an idea to try running in the opposite direction.

I backed up a bit not taking my eyes off the horizon, looking for any signs of them, but there was nothing.

I quickened my pace backwards and I knew that the things were still getting farther.

I pivoted on the spot and broke into a run with my body facing away from them.

I didn't relize they had gotten close until I could feel some sort of warmth approaching me.

I turned around to see what it was and was surprised to see that the white things closer than before.

I could tell that they were mirrors, small ones, but still mirrors.

I ran with my back towards them again and they got closer to me still.

They got close enough to let me turn around and walk towards them.

They formed a circle around me and their warmth seemed to strengthen me.

I looked into each one as if peering into its soul.

The first one I looked at, after a few second, converted its self into a person.

They stood in place staring at me and I had to look.

This was not any person I knew, she wore a white dress that reached the ground and looked no more than five.

She had chocolate brown eyes, like mine, and long dark brown hair that reached her waist.

She stood there, staring at me, like she was peering right through me.

She walked towards me with a distant look in her eyes, and took my hand.

She wanted to lead me somewhere and something in the back of my mind was telling me that this was a bad idea.

I didn't care at the time so I followed her.

After what seemed like hours we came upon a bright white light.

As I drew near I could see that it formed an arch for a door.

The light that was coming out of it was soothing and warm, not the kind you would sheild your eyes from.

I felt drawn to the light, like it could bring me something I couldn't for myself.

The girl walked infront of me and motioned me to follow her in.

Before I could take any of my steps I had planned, another arch-way materialized to my left.

It was a burning red with flames surrounding it and a young boy, about the girl's age, stepped out of it.

He had an air of cruelty surrounding him and as he walked forward I could feel it more pronounced.

The girl made no motion that she was going to stop him and he arrived in front of me.

I looked at him and compared him to the girl on his left.

They were very similar in looks, the only difference being that his hair was in a buzz cut.

He wore clothes of red and orange and carried something that looked like a staff.

The girl moved forward and closer towards me, so did the boy, so that they were both looking up at me.

I knew I had a bewildered expression on because I felt it in my face.

They both waited patiently as if they were waiting for an answer.

I didn't know what I should have done, but as soon as I looked towards the white gate again, there was a whooshing sound.

I began to feel myself being dragged bacwards into the oblivion.

I stretched my arms out in an attempt to grasp something, but the two children and the gates continued to get farther away from me.

I nearly let out a small whimper as I saw the white gate leaving and the feeling of emptiness returning.

The force continued to pull me towards it, ever faster.

I desperatly wished that there could be something to keep me from leaving, even if it was to the living again.

At this cry of help, something came flying from afar that was white with wings and a harp.

I knew that this could only be an angel come to take me to heaven.

This could only ease my sufferings so I reached out towards the Angel gaining speed.

The whooshing continued and, still getting ever more powerful, took me away from the angel.

It tried to speed its self up, to reach me, but was to no avail.

As a last attempt to reach me, the angel called out in a voice that etched its self into my very being, "We'll be waiting for you when you make your return." He said in an almost sing song way.

I felt pained when the last of the angel vanished into the darkness and another white light appeared behind me.

It engulfed me and I shielded my eyes as I felt something happen.

I gasped as my eyes flashed open and I sat straight up.

I looked around the area trying to figure out where I was.

My eyes came to rest on a man with a lab coat smiling brightly at me.

I gave a look of pure confusing and he began to talk, his light brown hair falling into his green eyes.

"Young boy, I saved your life. I am the one that saved you from what could have been an eternal slumber." He said and smiled again.

I felt as if someone had just dropped a huge boulder on top of my shoulders, I couldn't believe that this was the person that kept me from that beautiful place.

I wanted to get angry at him, I wanted nothing more than to go back and escape my cruel reality.

The man held out his hand prompting me to shake it.

Warily, I took his hand into mine and shook it.

"My boy, I'm so glad to finally meet you." He said, his other hand clasping over mine. "You truly are the perfect specimen and The One That Survives!"

He had managed to confuse me again, and he took this puzzled look as it was.

"Oh, I fear I haven't intoduced myself! I am Doctor J." He said releasing my hand and smiling widly again.

"How do you know me?" I choked out, my voice little more than a whisper.

"My dear boy," He said reaching over to me quickly, "You shouldn't strain your voice like that, it takes time to heal you know. I know you because I was the one that brought you to that place. I had been watching you through your years at that duel academy and I've seen that you've progressed very, extremely, extraordinairly well. You have become a talented duelist also, but thats not what intrests me. What does is how you claim to see duel monster cards. This fasicnates me, I've only ever met one other person with this gift. It is extremely rare and hard to control, but you don't seem to have a problem with it, do you?" He said and quickly looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was listening.

I looked over it as well and saw where we were.

It was a place that looked like a suburban area, we might've been under a bridge.

I saw houses farther away and heard cars passing by over the bridge.

In the distance, I heard a fire alarm going off and a window smashing.

I wondered where I could have landed myself this time and I turned my attention back to the man standing in front of me.

He cleared his throat and I remembered I still had to answer his question.

"Now now, boy, you mustn't answer, it was rehitorical." He said stopping me before I mangaed to talk. "I have seen many a talent over my time as a scientist, but I have never come across someone with your particular gift other than my collegue, doctor K. He was fasctenated by the game of duel monsters and I could always find him tampering with a duel disk in his office after hours. I didn't pay much mind to it because I had my own work to worry about, at the time. But one day, as he was putting the disk back together again, he knocked over a chemical onto his work thus destroying everything. Frustrated, he threw the disk across the room and, as it broke, an entity came out of it and made its way towards him. I had been watching through the window on his door and I stood there in disbelief.

"The thing looked as if it belonged to the game and that it had materialized because he had purposly thrown it against the wall. His back was turned as he fussed over his ruined work. It sped towards him with such speed, even if he did see it, he wouldn't have been able to do anything. The spirit went right into Dr. K and stayed there for a moment. The doctor hadn't noticed anything and continued with his fretting. The strange ghost-like figure appeared out of the front of him and shocked him. He stood with the same expression I had just staring at it. There seemed nothing it wanted more than to be rid of the person that soilded the name of Duel Monsters.

"It seemed to angrily blow through him again, but this time, it left something behind. Dr. K had passed out and I rushed in to help him while the ghost made its escape." He said taking a second to think over the events again as if he had missed something.

"I've never quite under stood what happened next, but I'll never forget it." He started. "Dr. K had finally woken up and was lying in his hospital bed. He seemed not himself, which was reasonable because of the trauma that might have caused him. He searched through his deck at the cards and seemed to be communicating mentally with them. At times, I would watch in amazement as he held a conversation with the cards as if they were living beings, looking occasionally over to my direction not noticing I was there. I started to wonder weather he even acknowledged that there were others in his room. As he was let out of the hospitcal, I overheard his conversation with his cards.

"He mentioned me a few times saying how if it wasn't for me, he wouldn't be alive and talking to them. He also wished that I would give him some space for his own, I guess he thought I was a bit too clingy. So I began to distance myself from him. We worked on some projects together, and I always did my part but I began to notice that there was starting to become a lag in his work. He started not showing up to the lab and when he did, he only talked to his cards the whole time he was there. I had started to get worried about him, he would have to start pulling his weight lest he wanted to lose his job.

"I approached him the day after that and asked him what was going on with him. He simply answered me that I had to leave him alone and stop talking to him everyday. At that, I began to wonder what was wrong with him. I hadn't talked to him for almost a month before that. I decided that his cards were the problem so I came to him the day after and asked to see his cards. He was a bit reluctant to give me them, but in the end he complied. I took them from him and, in a moment of desperation, tore all the cards at once. I know now that this was the worst choice I could have made but I had no other options at the time. In a fit of rage, he pulled out something he had in his pocket and pointed it at me. He said that it was his own creation and it had the power to make me suffer, as he said.

"I started to panic so I ran from him and from the lab. It was the last time I saw anyone I knew and I hid out here." - He gestured to his surroundings - "I never forgot why I was forced here and I never will." He said finishing his story.

I didn't realize my head had fallen until his story ended.

I looked up him and his eyes were glazed over as if he was in deep though.

I didn't know how to communicate with him if I couldn't talk so I looked around for something to write with.

There was a small shard of what looked like coal lying on the ground.

I jumped down off the table he had put me on and grabbed it.

This action didn't attract his attention so I started writing on the ground, the words were coming out well.

After I was done, I stood up and looked towards him to get his attention.

He looked at me then looked down at what I wrote: "I appreciate that you told me that stort but I really have to be somewhere can you tell me where duel academy is so I can get back home?" It said.

I looked from my work to his face and waited for him to answer it.

"I understand what you're saying," He said. "but look at your sentence structure. Its a long fragment and you have no punctuation or capitalization. You really need to work on your grammatical skills."

I rolled my eyes which went unnoticed by him and began to write again.

When I was done, he began to read it again: "Can you please focus? Just answer the damned question so I can get home!"

I read it over again and I hadn't meant for it to sound so rude, it sounded much better in my head.

He looked up at me and I looked at him, he looked like he wanted to answer but his attention was drawn elsewhere.

A large group of people strolled towards our area with an evil intent.

Neos appeared at my side to watch what us.

"Careful, Jaden, these people don't mean well." Neos said in a voice only I could hear.

I looked towards him and nodded then faced the gang.

Their apparent leader was standing in front looking around what Dr. J had set up.

His eyes turned to mine and I could see greed and malice in his.

He motioned his gang to come closer and he huddled with them as they conversed.

"Excuse me, can I help you with something?" Doctor J asked them.

They just waved him off and continued to talk.

After a few more second of sitfled whispering, they broke up and spread out all around us.

I tensed as they surrounded us and watched them closely.

Weeee! Done with this chapter! I don't know if this is longer or not but Yay for cliffhangers!

Okey dokey, review please!

Thanks for reading, ch4 will be up shortly!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, chapter 4 is here to stay!

You guys better get ready for another chapter of no-plot funness!

Here we go...!

Fyi, I own nothing O.O

Jaden POV

**Suburban Area**

The gang drew in closer, closing in the gaps and making the circle tighter.

Neos was at the ready to attack them, but I knew it wouldn't do anything without my Duel Disk to make him solid.

The leader of the gang was right in front of me now and I felt Dr. J shaking in fear behind me.

"This is a pretty nice place you got here, mind if we take a few of your things?" He asked with an arrogant smile.

A few of his gang members cracked their knuckles menacingly as they drew closer and closer.

"Of course you can't! Whatever gave you that idea?" Dr. J managed to get out after a moment's silence.

Although I admired his efforts, this wasn't a time to be trying to talk this out.

I knew that no matter what happened this would end in violence.

My muscles tensed more so as the gang stopped only some short feet away from us.

Neos had already started launching attacks at the gang leader but, as I predicted, nothing happened.

Neos stopped finally and apologized to be.

"It's alright, Neos, you tried." I thought to him.

He nodded and disappeared back into my deck.

The gang leader laughed at Dr. J's response and switched his gaze from me to him.

"You wouldn't mind if I took some of that fancy equiment." He said. "No, of course not. You'd be perfectly fine if me and my gang left with your stuff." He said in a mocking tone.

The next thing that happened would haunt me for the rest of my life.

All of the gang charged forward with their knives or guns out pointed towards us, and in a desperate attempt, Dr. J shielded me from every hit.

He stood in front of my with his arms spread as guns were fired and knives slashed at him.

I hardly had time to react when something inside me pushed its self out.

I reacted invoulentarily when Dr. J fell to the ground.

I spread my arms the same way he had, and a huge blast of light came from me successfully blasting everyone a good fifty feet away.

They all scrambled to their feet and started to flee in fear of me but I had other concerns.

I knelt down next to Dr. J and carefully turned him to face me.

Blood dripped from the corners of his mouth and from where the weapons made contact with him.

When I saw a cut across his forhead, I immediatly knew he wouldn't make it.

He had already lost too much blood, he wouldn't last much longer at this rate.

His now dull green eyes looked at me and, with a smile, he told me: "Don't give up hope. Fight for a c... cause."

His eyes started to fade and his heart coming towards its last beat.

I looked him in the eyes and felt a tear come to my eye.

"You can't die. You have a reason to fight, too. This isn't the end, you can ..." I said not able to finish my sentence as tears streamed down my face.

I hadn't known him long, but I felt a strange connection with him you would only feel towards a loved one.

He glanced up at me one last time and I saw the lights leave his eyes as he said my name: Jaden.

I hadn't told him my name yet and I was bewildered and mortified at the same time.

I rest his body on the ground and moved his hair out of his eyes so I could close his eyelids.

He looked more peaceful now and I thought this was for the best.

I looked up from where I was kneeling to see that I was completely alone.

The gang had run off after my attack, speaking of which, I don't even know how I did that.

I thought back to the feelings I had before I did that.

The things I felt were anger, confusion, sadness, and fear.

Maybe this will come in handy later...

I stood up, and for the first time, I realized that I had my feet back.

I really wish I thanked Dr. J more thoroughly.

You really don't realize what you have until its gone.

I looked around the area again and I thought that it would be best if I just left Dr. J where he was.

I didn't feel that I knew him well enough to do much else.

With that thought, I walked towards the closest building to get directions.

I had walked a good five miles before I realized my hair was matted with blood and sweat. I wondered where I could go to wash myself off.

I looked around and saw the public showers.

Even though it was unsanitairy, I couldn't help but need to get cleaned.

I made my decision and went in to clean myself up before I continued on.

When I got out of the shower, I put the same clothes I had on before back on.

I wouldn't feel the same if I wasn't wearing my Duel Academy uniform.

I looked around when I got out for where I was going again.

The building I was looking for seemed to have vanished before I had a chance to even locate it.

I heaved a sigh and looked around again; there has to be some other place that I could go to that would know where Duel Academy.

I looked around for another second then headed towards a hotel.

I passed by a few houses on the way; most were boarded up.

I wondered why there weren't many people living here, but I knew it wasn't any of my business.

The hotel grew larger with every step I took and with every step I could feel pain surging through my body.

I wondered what it was that was making me feel this way.

My vision started to get blurry around the edges and I started feeling light headed.

I almost broke into a run when I saw the hotel was close.

I started to lose feeling in my legs first and I didn't have my perriferal vision.

I walked slowly over to the front desk and I knew I wasn't going to make it walking all the way to duel academy.

I arrived at the front desk and knew that this trip might not have been worth it.

"Checking into a room, sir?" The woman behind the desk asked me.

I nodded, unable to make myself do any more.

"How long will you be staying for?" She asked, this time I would have to answer.

"Just over-night." I said hoarsly my vision almost completely blacked out.

"Here are your keys," - She handed me keys to my room. - "You're in room 103 which is the first one on the left."

I grasped the keys and made my way quickly towards my room.

I got in as soon as I could, locked the door, and fell onto the bed, ready for sleep to over come me; as it did quickly.

I woke up early the next morning because of the sun.

I wanted to throw a pillow at it and make it wait until later to rise, but I had something that needed to be done.

I sat up in bed and stretched my still tired limbs.

I yawned abit then refocused myself.

I had a job to do today.

I got out of bed and, still wearing my clothes from yesterday, walked out of the room.

I went down the hall and back towards the front desk to check out.

The same woman looked at me and nodded once.

I walked over to her so I could pay to get out.

"Have you enjoyed your stay?" She asked in a sing song vioce.

I nodded once like she just did and started reaching around my pocket for money.

"Ok, for an over night stay, that will be..." She trailed off as she looked through her book for a second.

"$15.99 plus the fee for bed sheets which is $9.50" She said and I felt around for my wallet still.

I was starting to feel like an old person, reaching to get money and staying in hotel.

That comes out to: $29.47." She said and I gave up searching and just took out my credit card.

Wait a second... I don't remember ever getting a credit card.

Startled, I ran to a wall that had a mirror and looked at myself.

I had a gotee?

"What the?" I shouted and jumped back a step.

"Is something the matter, sir?" The woman asked me and I turned around.

"What did I look like when I got here yesterday?" I asked her so fast it sounded like one word.

"I don't remember, it was dark and the lights had just gone out." She said shaking her head and forgetting that I hadn't payed yet.

"This can't be happening!" I shouted into the air.

The woman looked at me like I had three heads.

...

I sat up with a jolt in the bed, sweating bullets and panting like I just ran a marathon.

I looked around the dark room and found a clock in the far corner.

It read 1:03 A.M.

I sighed and put my hand on my head trying to steady myself.

_That was weird_

I thought to myself and I put my head back on the pillow.

I looked up at the ceiling, trying to get back to sleep.

The dream I just had was gone from my memory, but even so, I didn't think it was _just _a dream.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

My breathing had steadied, finally, and I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Yay! Another chapter down!

Woohoo! My plot-less story is turning out well!(in my opinion)

So since that was my opinion, why don't you guys tell me what you think? :D


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again my friends! I'm back with another meaningless chapter! I hopes you guys are having fun with this cause I don't know if it will end!

I...Own...Nothing! O_O Oh, wait. I own the plot!

ON WITH CHAPTER FIVE!

WEEEEEEEE...and GO!

Jaden POV

**Jaden's Hotel Room**

I awoke the next morning feeling still tired from last night's nightmare.

I looked around the room and tried to find the clock.

I found it in a far corner, where I saw it last night, and it read 9: 2O A.M.

I yawned and stretched my arms and legs out. I had a full day ahead of me and I should have a good breakfast to get me started. (Like that would ever happen.)

I got out of bed and got dressed in my signiture black shirt under my red Slipher blazer.

Once they were on, I stretched again and and walked out of my room.

The lights blinded me for a second since I hadn't bothered to turn the lights on in my room. I looked around and found a cleaning lady passing by the room a few doors down from me.

I was hungry enough to eat a horse, or at least a small dog. So I bounded over to here with the most strength I could muster in my groggy state.

As I approached her, she turned away from me as if signaling that she didn't want to talk at the moment, but I ignored it and continued on.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where I could get a bite to eat? I'm starved!" I said looking forward to the food that was in my near future.

She turned towards me and gave me a dirty look which I shook off with ease.

"There ain't no food around here for your kind. You have to work for your meals." She said and turned back to her cart.

Now that I could see her up close, I could see that she was about a foot shorter than me and more than twice as old. She was doubled over from age and her hair was greyed in some places. She wore a white dress with a white apron. There were a number of stains in some places and you could tell that it was very worn.

Realizing that she had answered me, I looked at her again and said, "Oh... So how do I do that?" with the most curiousity I could force out after hearing that rather disappointing bit of news.

She turned to me again, but this time with a lighter, sort of sad look.

" I can tell you're not from around here, so take this bit of advice: Get out while you still can." She said and she walked into the room in front of her.

I stood in the hallway for a few minutes thinking over what she had said. None of the things that she said made sense. This looked like a nice town, but looks aren't everything. I guessed I should take her advice and leave, but I desperately wanted something to eat.

So, following my stomach, I walked out of the hotel and looked around for some building that might have food for me in it.

The first building I came to was more like a shack. It looked run down and broken, but there was still a person sitting in a rocking chair inside it. He seemed to be asleep, but the look on his face said different.

As I approached him, he rose out of his chair and glared at me.

I picked up my pace going right past his shack and he glared at me like I was some stranger - well I was, but that's not the point.

I walked by and tried not to feel creeped out by his staring.

As soon as I passed him and I felt his gaze leave my back, I began looking around again for some information building that could help me find... what was I trying to find... Oh yea! Duel Academy.

I had better write that down so I don't go forgetting it. Now if only I had a pen and paper... Hmm.

I looked around for something that I could maybe use to write with that was lying on the grond.

Dirt. Dirt. Dirt. Dirt. Penny. Dirt. Dirt. AHA, nope that's dirt.

DANGIT! There's nothing around here, I guess I could just try and make sure that I dont forget it.

Duel Academy. Duel Academy. Duel Academy. What about Duel Academy? Find directions to Duel Academy, find directions to Duel Academy.

I realized I was wandering into the middle of the street as soon as I heard a car horn blaring at me.

Quickly, I ran to the sidewalk again, which saved my life. For now.

I looked around at my surroundings again.

What am I going to do if I can't find or remember...Duel... place...?

I tried to remember the name once again, hoping it would come to mind.

When it didn't I cursed at myself, then remembered Dr. J...

What would he have done in this situation?

Trapped in an unknown city with only the clothes to your name, your memory fading of your past life and time running out on how long you had left to live.

I bet he would have found his way back by now.

I wish he was still around to help me, I could sure use it right now.

I looked around once again and realized that I had somehow wandered into a dark alley way.

How stupid of me, everybody knows that vampires come out and eat you in dark alleyways.

I looked around, frantically searching for a vampire that might be hiding in the shadows.

Finding none, I sighed in relief and turned around to start walking again.

Before I could take another step I saw several shadows approaching the mouth of the backstreet.

I sucked in a breath of air quietly and backed into a shadow.

I realized that my bright red blazer could be seen through the shadows, so I took it off and threw it on the ground with the black side facing up.

I was left with only my black shirt and pants.

I pushed myself closer against the small corner and waited to see who would approach this time.

The footsteps got closer and I could count the people; 1...2...3...4...5...9 Oh my god...

If these people meant harm, I was in deep... you know what.

I sat in my corner and closed my eyes, hoping that they wouldn't see me as they passed by.

It started raining as I waited for them to pass and their footsteps were blocked out by the now heavy falling rain.

I covered my head in an attempt to keep my hair from getting wet, but I knew that this was pointless because there was so much rain and I had so much hair.

I opened my eyes again and looked to the entrance.

I saw the shadows had stopped and I could almost make out the sides of people.

They were right by me. I thought of moving back behind a dumpster so they would never find me, but if they were this close they would hear or see the movement, so I decided against it.

The person who I thought to be the leader walked forward towards the front and looked in.

He surveyed the area and I realized him to be the same person that killed Dr. J.

I felt anger well up inside me when I realized this.

I hadn't known him long, but he still felt close to me and I couldn't let the crime of him being killed go unpunished.

The man, who was about my height smirked when he saw that no one was there. He obviously knew that there was someone hiding - me.

I watched as he walked farther into the alley, closer toward me.

I began to panic, wondering what I could to do stay alive. I knew if he found me and I couldn't make that bright flash come back, me and Neos would be doomed.

I heard his footsteps draw closer still so I closed my eyes and thought out to Neos:

Neos! I need your help, I don't think I can get out of this situation.

A moment passed and I heard nothing but the ever louder footsteps.

I began to panic, thinking that I had lost my ability to speak to my cards.

Just then I heard laughing and I realized the footsteps stopped in front of me.

I opened my eyes and looked up at the face that made the sides of my vision turn red with anger.

It was the face of a murderer - the one that killed Dr. J.

"Well look at what we have here. The kid we found yesterday. This time he's been talking to some story book character." I heard him say in such a way that it infuriated me further.

His friends laughed after he said that and I stood up in the still pouring rain.

"What you dd was unforgivable." I said and my fists started shaking as I recalled the event.

I closed my eyes and looked down, hoping they wouldn't see the tears that came to my eyes at the memory.

"What's the little baby gonna do about it? Cry to his mommy?" He mocked and aroused loud chuckles from his friends.

I then heard a clicking sound as if someone loaded their gun.

I looked up and saw that I was staring down into the barrel of a black hand gun that smelled remotely of alcohol and other sorts of those drinks.

Now that I thought about it, they all smelled of it.

The alcohol obviously didn't bother the leader because he started straight at me with every intent to kill.

But I had no intention of being killed today.

I thought about Dr. J one last time and thought of his last living minutes.

A bright flash burst out of me...

I woke up looking at twisted metal and broken wooden beams.

I tried to remember what had happened before this.

I sat up, my head just barely reaching the bottom of the crushed and distorted things above me, and looked around.

It was still raining and it appeared to be night time.

I looked forward and saw about six people lying on the ground.

I scooted out of my closing and saw both sides of the surrounding buildings had been torn down from the force of that blast.

I was amazed to see how much power I could muster when I was angry or distressed.

I knew it was a good idea to remember that information.

I looked over at the people lying on the floor then walked over to inspect them.

The first was the leader of the little gang.

He seemed to be alive still, just unconsious.

His gang members were also unconsious but I remembered that there were more of them.

The others had probably run off when they saw what happened.

Confused, I walked back down the street I was heading before.

What was I supposed to be remembering?

Or trying not to forget...

Dual... Double... Twin... Duel!

What duel? What about it?

Aracnid... arcaic... archive... arch... arouse...

Archive duels maybe?

No that can't be it..

I shrugged my shoulders, thinking that it wasn't that important and continued walking.

I looked around for maybe a building with lights on.

I realized that every building I had passed had its lights off, or maybe they're just asleep now.

I looked over the horizon and saw that I was coming up upon water.

This brought back faint memories of a place I've been before so I started into a run and reached the dock quickly.

I looked off into the distance of the water, surveying the area.

I appeared to be on some kind of island in the middle of nowhere.

Figures, that's just how my luck is.

I turned around to look at the street I had come from, then remembered something.

I started to dance and sing: I'm a Barbie Girl in a Barbie world! Made of plastic, it's fantastic. Undress me everywhere, you can brush my hair. Come on, Barbie, let's go party. Ooh ooh ooh yea...

I stopped and realized how stupid I must have looked.

Note to Self: Don't randomly go into song and dance.

I looked around again and spotted a speed boat that seemed oddly familar.

It had the insignia DA on it, just like my blazer.

Wait where was my blazer?

I looked around on the ground for it and on the street I had been walking on but there was no trace of it.

I must have left it in that deformed alley... I thought to myself.

I ran over to the speed boat and looked for the fuel tank reading.

The needle said half full, that means there must have been someone using this not long ago and they came from DA.

I looked around once again for any trace of them.

I seem to be doing a lot of looking lately, maybe I should try some listening... OR TASTING! Nah, listening is good.

I closed my eyes and listened closely for any signs of life around me.

I faintly heard a conversation going on not too far from here.

I was too far away to make out the words but I could tell that they were two male voices.

I strained my ears to hear which direction they were coming from.

Are you relieved there's no cliffhanger? ^-^

I am running out of inspiration, so if you have any ideas on where this story should go, just say you have an idea then we can PM and talk about it.

I'm grateful for anything I can get...

*Pokes Jaden*

Jaden: AH! What was that for?

For not being an interesting enough character.

Jaden: And that's my fault how?

I'm the author, so I say it's your fault.

Jaden: Sometimes I hate you.

I know :)

R&R and PM me so R&R&PM!

The world salutes you!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again people!

Ready for chapter six?

I bet you are!

Jaden: Don't torture them any longer! End the story now!

Ha ha. Very funny...

Anyway onto the story...

Chapter 6

No POV

Jaden looked around in the loading dock areas for the source of the voices.

They got louder as he walked toward Loading Dock 4-5.

As he approached the building he heard the waves growing in strength as they crashed against the pier.

The seagulls seemed to know that something bad was going to happen, once again.

Sadly, Jaden didn't.

They crowed loudly as the voices started to get louder, signaling that they had started yelling.

Jaden's intrest grew as he heard this and walked a bit quicker over to it.

When he reached the building, he put his ear up to the metal door and listened in.

"IF I'VE TOLD YOU ONCE I'VE TOLD YOU A THOUSAND TIMES. IF YOU CAN'T GET ALONG, DON'T WORK IN THE SAME PLACE!" A female voice shouted with a slight southern drawl.

"But Momma, we need money so we can get me a edjumacation." A deep sounding voice said in response to the female one.

Jaden's POV

That voice, it sounded so familiar.

Where have I heard it before?

Oh I remember! When I was in that torture facility, that was the voice of the person torturing me.

Hey, didn't he have a brother?

"AND LAND SAKES WHERE IS YOUR BROTHER?" The voice now shrieked at the other person.

"I am not my brother's keeper, momma! I don't know why he wanders off all the time." Said the stupider brother. "I also don't care that he's missin'! Good rid ants if you be asking me."

"YOU ARE THE OLDER BROTHER AND YOU ARE TO TAKE CARE OF YOUR BROTHER! NOW GO FIND HIM OR YOU BE BACK AT LORRAINE'S FARM, AND THIS TIME I'LL MAKE SURE YOU'RE ON MANURE DUTY FOR THE REST OF YOUR BLESSED LIFE!" The female voice yelled.

Her voice was so loud I had to take my ear off the door.

I would have gone deaf if I listened any closer, I don't know how that guy could stand to hear it so close.

I heard the sound of someone getting up from inside and I back away from the door so I wouldn't be seen.

The hatch on the door opened and the big green opening swung out at me.

I saw a tall shadow appear in the doorway.

There was a shadow next to her, only slightly shorter.

The female walked forward and closed the big door behind her with her son following behind quietly.

I hid in the shadows and looked at the female closely.

She had long legs, longer than any I'd seen before, an abnormally small body, half the size of a regular human's, and long arms half as long as her legs.

I covered my mouth with my hand to keep myself from laughing as I watched her walk away.

She hopped like a frog but going up and down from left foot to right.

She looked really stupid, and her son didn't even seem to care.

She stopped and looked into the air above the sea as if listening for something.

Then looked in my direction with her fred and green eyes.

"YOU!" She shouted and ran in her hopping way over to me hiding behind the door.

I panicked a bit when she screamed that but I couldn't help myself from laughing at the way she ran.

I fell to the floor laughing as she stood in front of me with her too-long legs.

She glared at me like I had killed her husband, maybe I did, and grabbed me by the shoulder that the beast had bitten me on.

I screamed out in pain as she caught me and my eyes jerked open seeing her face way too close to mine.

She laughed in triumph as she heard that this move caused me immense pain so the squeezed on my shoulder.

I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the pain but it was too much.

It hadn't been that long ago since the wound was bandaged and it hadn't fully healed.

Her long nails dug into my shoudler drawing blood.

I felt myself getting light headed as I began to fall into unconsious ness.

Just before I blacked out, she stepped on my ankle so hard, I swore she broke it.

Then I blacked out with searing pain coming from the top and bottom of my body.

I woke up to laughing, almost manical coming from all around me.

I couldn't remember why I had been asleep or how it happened but I saw myself, once again, in a dark room with no windows or lights.

I looked around in the darkness, seeing if I could see the same things as I did on my first visit here.

I looked to the corner where I saw the half living body, but saw nothing.

I looked to where I remember the door being, it was closed.

I pulled at my right wrist - chained.

I pulled at my left, OH, GOD, PAIN!

Searing pain again.

Agonizing, infuriating, unbearable pain.

I immediately stopped moving and thought back to how this could have happened.

The creature that tried to eat me couldn't have done it because that was too long ago and Dr. J bandaged me up.

I felt a pang of sadness as I thought his name.

I looked at my shoulder and saw crimson blood dripping off of it onto a small puddle on the floor.

I looked around for some way to stop the bleeding but, seeing that both my arms were tied, I couldn't do anything.

There was no escape from this room so I stared at my shoulder, watching the blood drip in a rhythmatic way.

The sound echoed around the room quietly.

It was soothing... I felt myself drifting off to sleep.

If I had my arms free, I would have slapped myself to be awake, but, since I didn't, there was nothing I could do to keep myself from nodding off.

I felt my eyelids close slowly, then open. Close slowly, and open.

My eyes were tired... so tired...

Sleep was inevitible...

Stupid me drifted off into sleep.

I woke up, yet again, to see... black ness.

What a surprise.

I looked around seeing that my surroundings hadn't changed - At all.

Suddenly, a door opened.

It revealed a huge, mangled looking creature that walked on two legs like a human, but that was the only human-like quality.

It was made completely of living or rotting flesh.

Some of it was pulsing like it had blood being pumped through it, the other part layed flat against the rest of the monster, giving off a horrid smell.

I felt the bile rise in the back of my throat when the smell connected with my nose.

The monster had four, or rather five eyes located all over its body.

Its arms reminded me of tentacles and had disgusting looking horns on its head.

It reminded me of something that might be in a rated R horror movie.

I felt blood run cold as it let out a horrific scream or howl.

It got down so it was standing on most of its legs and it growled, letting off a smell worse than that of rotting flesh.

I cowered as far away from the monster as I could while in my chains.

He took a step foward and I heard something clang against the stone floor.

I looked down and saw a chain attatched to its ankle with an iron ball attatched to it like you'd see in prison.

The monster was still about three feet away from me, but I could smell it so clearly it could have been closer.

The monster's eyes blinked independently at me, then focused.

A shiver went down my spine at the sight of this and, for the third time this week, I thought I was facing death.

The monster let loose another scream/howl that shook the entire room.

I couldn't think any thoughts other than "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS CREATURE?" And "I'M GONNA DIE!"

The monster charged at me with its horns pointed straight at me and I screamed at the top of my lungs, fearing the pain that would come.

Just before the horns connected with my skull, it vanished into thin air.

I moment later I felt the pain I expected to come from its horns.

It felt like someone was drilling into my forehead, except more forceful.

I screamed out in pain, yet again, and tried to grasp my forehead, but there was still chains.

Then, just as I moved, I felt my shoulder give way and come out of its socket.

Great, I dislocated my shoulder and have two holes in my head.

I pinched my eyes closed trying to fight through the pain that I felt everywhere.

Just then, a light shone into the room from above.

I opened my eyes a fraction of an inch so I could see what was going on.

Something was being lowered into the room.

It looked almost like a platform with a stick figure on it.

I opened my eyes a little more as the pain receded a bit and I saw that is was the same person from before, that woman.

She was being lowered down into my cell with some kind of fishing pole in one hand.

As the platform reached the floor, she hopped out, boucing from left to write and stood in front of me.

She sneered when she looked at me and took out a key out of her very high pocket.

She unlocked my shackles and only one of my arms fell to my side.

The other, I had to lower down myself.

She grabbed me by my good shoulder and dragged me over to the platform she came down on.

She tugged on one of the sides and it went up, slowly.

I looked over the side of the platform and saw only darkness.

I didn't feel sick as I usually would when I was when I was at a height.

I looked back up at Mrs. Frog-Lady as she stared at me with her huge eyes.

I didn't expect her to be looking at me, so I quickly looked away as I could.

When we reached the top of the elevator shaft, I saw many faces looking at me with curiosity.

These faces weren't human, nor were they animal.

They were almost some kind of subspecies.

The woman looked at me and put the end of the fishing pole around my neck.

It was actually the stick that animal catchers use to keep dogs under control.

She slipped the noose around my neck and closed it tightly.

My uninjured arm flew up to my throat as it closed around it and I felt the wound on my throat also reopening.

I choked a little and tried to loosen it a little, but it didn't work since she was still watching me.

She only made it tighter and got my fingers stuck there.

I sighed and looked around at the creatures that were watching me.

One of them walked up to me and stared at me like _I _ was the one that was creepy and never seen before.

"What in da world could you possibly be gawking at?"

I looked from her to the creature in front of me and it was as if she didn't even realize any of them were there.

I hadn't realized I was sitting like a dog, but as soon as she told me to start walking again, I did - on all four legs.

I felt so stupid, but for some reason I couldn't get up.

I stopped for a second and tried to stand up.

It worked as well as trying to turn your head like an owl. It just won't happen.

Confused, I continued walking following the woman to god knows where like her pet.

I began to have a bad feeling about this place.

Funny thing was: It was only now when I got this feeling, I didn't have it when I was being attacked a few days ago, nor did I have it before while the monster was staring me down.

Was I going insane?

Maybe I was slowly slipping into my own world where nothing makes sense to the people outside but to me it makes perfect sense.

What if this was true and I was turning into some insane person that needs to be in an asylum because they can't along with the other civilized humans and they need special care so they can sustain their own lives in those white clad rooms that I have now begun to fear.

No! That can't be the case, if I was going insane I would have known because I wouldn't have been able to hear my cards anymore or they would be telling me that something was wrong with my mind whenever I asked them a question or started a conversation to pass the time.

Speaking of them I haven't said anything to Neos since that gang member tried to kill me for the second time.

Hmm, things were starting to get repetitive around here.

Maybe I'm getting caught in some alternate reality where everything repeats itself only in different ways.

Like you eat a chocolate ice cream, then later you ride in a blue car, then eat a strawberry ice cream and ride in a red car.

You've done it before just not in the exact same way.

Does that mean I'll have to experience pain all for the rest of my life as this world tortures me with my life over and over again.

I don't want my life to just restart after a certain time.

I wanna experience new things and do things I have no knowledge of.

I don't want to be trapped in this cycle of torture, escape, boredom, torture, escape, boredom and so on.

I didn't realize I had started panicking so badly that I had to stop walking, or rather crawling, so I could try and gather my thoughts.

The woman pulled on the pole trying to get me to start walking again, but I was already lost in my wonderland of fears, thoughts and concerns.

Is this what my life has come to, being treated exactly like a dog.

Will I have to eat out of a dog dish and be called "Fido" from now on?

What if I have to do my business out in her backyard.

This is worse torture than the pain, I want my old life back, I don't wanna be a dog anymore!

Man, this story is getting randomer and randomer with every chapter.

With no plot it's getting hard to see where this story is headed but I think I can make it work as long as you give me some ideas to add into it. Just tell me you have an idea then I'll PM you and start a conversation about it.

I hope to see your ideas and dont forget:

R&R&PM- Read, review and PM me!

Until next time, my faithful readers.


End file.
